Intertwining Auras
by Devils Sanctuary
Summary: What would happen if Sakura never met Syaoran until she caught all the Clow cards....new cards to capture and new enemies have come to Japan. Can Sakura and Syaoran overcome it all? new genre: drama and action
1. A New Beginning

Hi…my name is Denise and I decided to make a prologue because the way I started this story might be a little strange without one…unless this just makes things more confusing! Hehe.  Enjoy!

Prologue: 

          "Yatta! I finally changed all the cards!" Sakura jumped up with joy and happiness and Sakura felt so relieved. "Kero-chan! Can you believe it? I did it!"

          "Ohh, Sakura-chan I knew you could do it." With that, Kero crossed his arms and looked smug. Sakura couldn't help but burst out laughing at him. "Hey! What's so funny?"

          ""Nothing Kero. Let's go home before onii-chan finds out I'm not in bed." She took out The Fly and asked it to give her wings to fly home. She soared above the clouds, past the Tokyo towers, and headed for her little neighborhood. Sakura wore yet another one of Tomoyo's creations. This one however, fit perfectly at the moment. She wore an off-white dress, made toga-style except for a few changes that made it seem more elegant and flowing. Sequins and rhinestones were strewn all over her dress and sparkled in the moonlight, creating a serene, yet powerful picture. Sakura also seemed to glow in the moonlight as her emerald orbs twinkled with joy, as she flew among the stars and the beautiful moon looming in the sky. It cast its glow everywhere and reflected Sakura's emotions perfectly. She was happy. _Hoe…my destiny is finally fulfilled at last. Now I can live a normal life but I will miss the adventures I had capturing each and every card. _Sakura started to tear up at the thought that she wouldn't see her cards again. She thought they would be sealed up when she caught them all. She looked down at the slim book that held her powerful cards. _Are my adventures over?_ A lone tear found its way down her cheek and fell on the book. Suddenly the book began to glow a subtle pink and Sakura stopped flying and looked down in wonder at the book. The clasp unexpectedly flew open and all 52 cards floated up and whirled in a circle around her. Kero, who flew alongside Sakura, stopped also but was calm. He knew this day would come and the cards, specifically the Hope card, would give Sakura a warning or an advice for her future. 

          The Hope card flew up in front of Sakura's face and transformed to her true form. It was a beauty, with long golden tresses, deep, penetrating brown eyes, and an icy blue gown. She smiled down at Sakura, who looked in wonder at her card of hope. The Hope's pupils disappeared as she went into a trance. Her prophecy was this:

-Fear not, young Mistress, your life will not be without adventures

-A life to live to its fullest with no regrets

-Although at times you will feel that a part of you is missing

-When love comes unto your heart you will become whole

-A half and a half will become a whole

-Two searching souls to be united

-But heed all warnings when danger strikes 

-For your love will bring danger and safety

-But do not worry too much

-If it is meant to be, then nothing will go amiss

          The Hope's pupils returned, as she came back from her trance. _I hope that would be of help to you, Mistress. _She smiled at Sakura, now at eye level with her. _I speak for all of us when I say that you can come to us anytime when you're in trouble. Please do not think that we will be gone from your life forever now that you have sealed us all. It has just begun for you, young one. _With that, the card dissolved into mere particles and formed back into a card. Sakura caught it as it floated on her open palm. She smiled and whispered, "Thank you all." 

Later that night

          Sakura sat up in her bed, thinking of the card's words. _It's true, my heart feels empty although it's full of happiness and content. Why? I'm 15 and living a great life with great friends. What am I missing?_ As she thought of the prophetic words, she did not see someone else looking at her, from a distance…         

Hong Kong

          "Yes, she is the one. Quickly, bring in Xiao Lang," ordered the wise Elder, Sujaki Hakuu, who had far-sight, giving him the power to find and see other magical people with ability to do great good or great evil. He knew that Sakura would be the one in the legend along with his great grandson, Li Xiao Lang. Xiao Lang was a formidable opponent and had always been training, never giving himself a chance to experience life. It was as if he had built a barrier around his heart, letting no one in and no one out, ever since that fateful day that left Xiao Lang without of a father figure. _It will be a wonder if such a girl can be able to tame a heart like Xiao Lang's. Well that will be up to the legend, if it is true. _

          The doors suddenly opened and in came Xiao Lang, with a blank look on his face, showing no emotions. He grew into his body as hard training gave him the body of an athletic guy. He had piercing amber eyes that could penetrate even the strongest man's mind. His hair was another story. It was neither piercing nor cold. Rather, it was tousled and it seemed to be extremely hard to tame as well. He looked rugged and handsome, with all the looks that could capture a girl's heart. Sixteen years old now although he acted more and more as a man. Predictable with the life he lived. He walked up to the front of the room, where all the Elders of the Li clan sat in a semi-circle. Xiao Lang bowed respectively and said, "Hello, Sujaki-san. Do you have a mission for me?" 

          "Yes, Li-san, I do. There is a girl in Japan, living in Tomeoda. She is the Cards Mistress. Does that sound familiar to you?" Hakuu inquired.

          "Hai, Sujaki-san. What does she have to do with the clan?" Xiao Lang looked up at the figure in the middle of the circle. 

          "She has plenty to do with the clan. You must find her and bring her here by the end of two years time." As he stated Xiao Lang's mission, Xiao Lang frowned. 

          "I do not understand. Why must she come here? To Hong Kong?"

          "Patience, young one, patience. You will know in due time," replied the Elder calmly. "We hope that finding her will not be a problem for you?" _Finding will not be the problem._  

          "No, Sujaki-san, it is not. I will find her within two years. I swear it as my duty as the future clan leader." With that, Xiao Lang left the room. 

          "Are you sure that the young Li will be able to fulfill this quest?" asked Hanika Tanawa, the youngest of the Elders. 

          "Yes, Tanawa, I am confident that he will be able to do it. It's just a matter of time until he falls in love with the Mistress, when he finds her." All the Elders looked shocked as he said that. 

          "No, Sujaki-san. That cannot be true. You know Xiao Lang well. He is but a stone. Can you be so sure a mere girl can capture his heart?" asked Tanawa doubtfully.

          "Oh, no Tanawa, she is not just a mere girl. She is the one who can save and seal the Sujeta Cards, which, at this moment, are about to be released."

          All the men gasped. They began to murmur, talking amongst themselves. 

"The Sujeta Cards are powerful but a legend."

"Can you be certain that she is the one to do this correctly?"

"This is madness. The cards are only meant for ones who are powerful enough to capture these strong cards."

"Quiet! Would you like to challenge my decision? I have the far-sight and I have faith that Li Xiao Lang and the Mistress are quite powerful enough to handle these cards when the time comes. Would you believe otherwise?" demanded the head Elder. 

Everyone quieted down and replied, "No, we do not. We have our doubts but we will follow your lead."

"Good. Until the time comes for us to act, we will watch over the two chosen ones as they learn about each other."

Syaoran's room-

          _Great. Now I have to go to Japan to retrieve a girl who probably can't even control her own cards. I should be training not looking for a girl. _As theses thoughts flew by in his head, he packed all his belongings in his two suitcases. 

          A couple minutes later, the door flew open. Meiling barged in and cried, "Why are you going to Japan?! Don't you want to stay here and marry me?" At fifteen years old, Meiling had long, silky raven-black hair with fiery amber eyes that could frighten anyone, even Syaoran. 

          He just rolled his eyes. "Meiling, you know the only reason I have to marry you is because of the Elders and my mother. Nothing else. Now leave me and knock next time." 

          "Hmph! I'll have you know that Aunt Yelan is allowing me to go with you to Japan," said Meiling with a haughty smile. "Even if I don't know what you're up to, I'm still going."

          "Meiling, you can't. It could be dangerous for a girl like you." He smirked, knowing that would infuriate her.

          "A GIRL LIKE ME!!! Li Xiao Lang, if you weren't my cousin and future fiancé, I would have beaten you up for saying that! The nerve you have." She stormed out of the room, slamming the door closed. 

          _She will never change _He smiled. Then he remembered what she said and frowned. _Time to have a talk with Mother_. He stepped out of his room and walked down the stairs to the library, where his mother was. She was sitting at her desk, looking over papers. She smiled when she saw her son. She stood up and said, "Why, hello Xiao Lang, my son. Is there something wrong?" knowing fully well what he was about to say.

          "Mother, why did you give Meiling permission to tag along? This is a secret mission I'm going on." 

          "Well I believe the experience will be good for Meiling. You do know how she is."

          "But, Mother, she will be in my way and she's always getting in trouble."

          "Which is why you will watch over her so she won't," Yelan said, smiling. "I'm counting on you, Xiao Lang. Don't disappoint me."

          Syaoran sighed and replied, "Yes, Mother." 

The next day

          Syaoran and Meiling looked back at the large crowd that showed up to see them leave. There were reporters everywhere, trying to pump some information from the famous Li's. Bodyguards surrounded Yelan and the few Elders that were there. Syaoran and Meiling waved at Yelan and went through the hanger, which lead to the small areoplane. 

          Yelan thought, _their journey has now begun. I wish them both luck._

Tomoeda, Japan

          "We're here!" said Meiling joyfully. "Lots of shopping, fun, and new friends." 

          "Don't forget school. We'll be registering at Tomoeda High School. There's an apartment building called Hinaka Apartments where the Elders have for us. We'll be living there. Wei will be there soon too."

          "Oh, Syaoran, you're too serious. Loosen up a bit why don't you?" She spun around in a circle. "This is soo exciting! I can't wait to meet the people at our school. This is so different than Hong Kong!" 

          "Come on Meiling, let's go. The taxi's here." He dropped his two suitcases and Meiling's six suitcases in the taxi. The driver thought he felt his side lift a couple inches after Syaoran put the 8 suitcases in the trunk. _Strange. What are these young kids carrying?_

          "Hinaka Apartments, please," said Syaoran, after getting in the taxi. "Meiling, come on!" Meiling stopped staring and frowned. She climbed into the taxi and said, "Syaoran, don't order me around!" 

          Syaoran sighed. _This is going to be one long day._ The taxi drove away. 

A couple days later

They settled in and Syaoran felt tired after being dragged around by Meiling so she could shop. He groaned. "Meiling, no more shopping! School starts tomorrow!" 

"What! Syaoran, why didn't you tell me!?" cried a shocked Meiling.

"That's what I've been telling you for the past week!" said Syaoran, amused at the freaked-out Meiling.

          "Oh, no! I don't have anything to wear!" wailed Meiling. 

          "Yes, you do." He magically pulled out a school uniform from behind his back and handed it to Meiling. "Here."

          Meiling just blinked at the uniform. Then she screamed. "AHHHHH!!"

          Syaoran smirked and walked away, finding a seat on an empty bench. He left Meiling there to let it all out. _This was bound to happen._ So he just sat there waiting, not even blinking at the fact that Meiling looked ready to explode. Just as she was in the middle of another scream, Syaoran asked "So, Meiling, ready to go now?" 

           She suddenly stopped and smiled, "Yep! Let's go." And so they left all those innocent mall rats staring at the two kids, one who suddenly started screaming and suddenly stopping and the other who looked like there was nothing new. 

In the car [yep! Syao-kun can drive!]

          "So you up for school tomorrow, Meiling?"

          "Sure, sure. I just need some school supplies."

          "I had Wei prepare everything for us so we're good to go."

          Meiling sighed in relief. "Oh, that's great. No worries."

          Syaoran drove the car into the Hinaka Apartments, parked and turned off the engine. They got out of the car and Syaoran helped Meiling take everything out of the trunk. They walked up to the third floor, with poor Syaoran carrying the heaviest of the bags. "Kami, Meiling! What did you buy?" he asked as they went into their apartment.

"Oh, shoes, shirts, dresses, pants, skirts, makeu-" she rambled.

 "Well, time to sleep. I better go." With that Syaoran dumped her accessories on the floor and fairly flew to his room. He flopped on the bed and breathed a sigh of tiredness that only a guy can get after a whole day of shopping with a girl. _It's time to stop playing around and start searching for the Mistress…after I get some sleep…_ and Syaoran just drifted off, sleeping in his clothes. _Tomorrow…comes a new day. I wonder what will happen?_

There, done! Just at 3 am in the dark dark morning too! Hope you liked it. Working on chap 2 now… ja!


	2. First Encounter

Intertwining Auras 

Hi! This is my first ever fanfic so please review and tell me what you like and what needs work…please don't mind my grammar or punctuation ;-) R+R!!

"talking" 

'thoughts'

[author's note]

Disclaimer…obviously I don't own CCS…luckily CLAMP does. CCS wouldn't be the same if I owned it -_-;

Chapter 1- First Encounter

            "Sakura!! Wake up! You're gonna be late again!" shouted Kero. He flew to her ear and yelled,"SAKURA!"

"Hoee!" shrieked Sakura, as she saw the time. "Gotta get dressed." Quickly, she put on her school uniform, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair all in 5 minutes flat. "Bye Kero-chan. Arigato!" And, with that she ran downstairs.

"Get me pudding, Sakura! Bye" replied Kero, as he sat glued to the t.v. screen.

Sakura fell [anime-style] down the stairs.

"Konnichiwa, onii-chan, otou-san!" she said in a hurry. "I'm late! I have to go, bye!" She started for the door.

"Hey, kaiju! Don't forget your lunch!" yelled Touya, holding her lunch.

Sakura stopped, turned around, and stomped back to where he was standing, next to the kitchen counter. She looked up and calmly stomped on his foot. 

            "Ouch! What was that for, kaiju?" asked Touya, hopping on one foot and smirking.

"Nee-chan, I'm not a kaiju!" replied Sakura calmly as she stomped on his other foot.

            "Owwww!" Touya then fell on the floor, clutching his feet.

"Stop it, you too. Sakura, go before you are really late and Touya, stop calling Sakura a kaiju. She's fifteen now," said Fujikata as he stepped inbetween them. 

"Ahh! Thanks a lot Touya. Now I'm gonna be really late!" Sakura rushed out the door, while shoving her rollerblades on. "Bye otousan!"

She started to speed up and expertly began to speedskate to the Tomoeda High School. Just as she turned the corner, she bumoed into someone and fell backwards. She closed her eyes as she waited for the impact of the cement but it never came. Someone was holding her arms. She cautiously opened her eyes abd saw this tousled, chocolate-haired boy with peircing amber eyes. His eyes met hers and held it. She broke the gaze and blushed. "A-arigato."

The boy simply said,"Your welcome." He then helped her up stand up straight.

Sakura looked at her watch and screamed. "Oh, no, I'm late!" She rushed off, looked back at the silent boy and yelled, "Arigato, goodbye!"

She skated as fast as she could and hurried into the high school. She ran to her locker, pulled off her skates, dumped them in her locker and ran to her classroom. She quickly opened the door and said,"Gomen-nasi, Tera-"

He wasn't there yet. Everybody looked at Sakura and sweatdropped. 

'Hoe' thought Sakura. 'I'm glad he's not here yet.' She walked to her desk, which was next to Daijoudo Tomoyo. "Hi, Tomoyo-chan."

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan! Overslept again, didn't you," said Tomoyo with a knowing smile.

"Yea…"Sakura said with a sweatdrop. [a/n -_-; tsk tsk tsk] 

The door flew open and in came Terada-sensei.

"Good morning, minna-san! We have two new transfer students from Hong Kong. Li Syaoran and Li Meiling. You both may come in."

The two walked in and Sakura gasped quietly. It was the boy who saved her.

"Li, you may sit behind Kinomoto Sakura. Sakura, please raise your hand. And Meiling, you may sit behind Daijoudo Tomoyo, who is right next to Sakura."

Syaoran looked around and saw the girl he bumped into that morning. 'So she's Kinomoto Sakura,' he thought. He looked back at her and saw that she was staring back at him. Syaoran noticed that there was some sort of aura around her, a cheerful pink one. 'So she knows magic.' He walked down the aisle to the desk behind hers and sat down. Meiling also found her seat and saw what Syaoran saw. 

Sakura turned around and intorduced herself. "Hi, my name is Kinomoto Sakura but you can call me Sakura."

He glanced at her and started blushing. 'Why am I blushing? No, I'm here on a mission.' "My name is Li Syaoran. You may call me Li."

'Hoe, why is he so cold all of a sudden?' thought Sakura silently. 'Did I do something wrong?' "Well thanks again for saving me," said Sakura softly and she smiled at him. 

'She is beautiful…what! What am I saying?' He turned a light pink and mumbled, "Your welcome." She just looked at him curiously.

"Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo. 'I see something going on here' she thought slyly. "Are you going to introduce me to your cute friend?"

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura blushed and said, "Syao- I mean Li-kun, this is Daijoudo Tomoyo and," she smirked and said,"the boy sitting next to her is Hiragizawa Eriol, Tomoyo's very good friend." Sakura winked at Syaoran.

"Sakura-chan!" shrieked Tomoyo, turning beet-red. Sakura just giggled. 

Meanwhile, Syaoran took that time to take a good look at Sakura. She had a sparkle in her emerald green eyes and a personality that was just so different from the others. Her hair looked soft and was a light brown color.

"Okay, class. Time to get started. Here is our lesson for today." Terada-sensei smiled and started talking about linear equations.

Sakura put her head on her hands and stared out the window. 'I've captured all the cards and now they are sakura cards…demo why do I feel like I'm missing something? Is there something that's holding me back from being completely happy? Is it my heart?'

While she wondered about all that, she didn't notice a perticular amber-eyed boy staring absentmindedly at the back of her head. 'How am I supposed to find the Card Mistress? Her aura is here, I'm sure of that. But where exactly is she?  I should use the lasin board but I can't do it now. I'll do it later tonight. I wonder what the Elders want with her anyway.'

Meanwhile, while the teacher was talking, Tomoyo whispered to Eriol," Do you think there could be something between Sakura and Li-kun?"

The blue-haired sorceror replied, "That's a possibility but that Li has magic also, powerful magic. Although not as strong as Sakura's is." 'And it looks like it's becoming stronger today. I wonder why.'

"Really? Ohohoho! Now maybe I'll be able to record a new change in Sakura's life. And think…new costumes!" Tomoyo clapped quietly and her eyes took on a starry look.

Eriol sweatdropped. 'She's never going to change but I do belive I like her just like that. I just wish I could tell her how I feel. What id she doesn't feel the same way I do? Maybe I can do some-' Eriol suddenly stopped thinking and focused on the only other two auras in the room. 'is that what I think it is? Are their auras mixing?! But that's impossible! Unless…yes. There is a legen on such two with that ability. But what was it? I will have to research.' He felt the two auras wrapping around each other. It felt very powerful. 'Amazing but I wonder if _they_ realize what they are doing.'

  


Sakura was still reflecting about that missing feeling when the teacher suddenly said, "Miss. Kinomoto!"

"Hoe!" She jumped up, bowed,and said, "Gomen, Terada-sensei." 

"Glad that you're back with us, Miss. Kinomoto. Now would you please answer this question?" and he pointed to the chalkboard.

'Oh, no. It's a math problem.' Sakura thought. ' I wish I paid attention.' "Umm, well, let's see. I think it is…" and she trailed off, thinking hard.

"156,"whispered a voice behind her. 

"…156, Terada-sensei," repeated Sakura. 

"Excellent, Sakura. That is correct," replied Terada-sensei, with a smile. 

Sakura turned around slightly and whispered, "Arigato, Li-kun."

"No problem, Sakura," Li said quietly.

She flashed him a soft, brilliant smile at him and he blushed, again.

"Hoe! Li-kun, are you alright? You're turning red." As she said that, she put a hand to his head. "You don't have a fever."

"N-no. I'm fine!" he stuttered, now as red as a tomato. 

Sakura blinked and realized how close her face was to his. Emerald eyes met amber eyes and then they both looked away, blushing madly.

"Miss Kinomoto, I'm glad you are getting to know Mr. Li but would you both please do that later and pay attention to what I'm saying?" called out the teacher and the class started giggling at the two red teenagers. 

"Gomen, Terada-sensei!" they both said in unison.

Terada-sensei looked at the clock and sighed. "Well, class is over anyway. Class dismissed."

The class filed out and Sakura and Tomoyo walked together to their next class.

Eriol walked up to Syaoran and said "Hi. I think Sakura already introduced me to you but I'll do it again. My name is Hiragizawa Eriol. Nice to meet you"

"My name is Li Syaoran," replied Syaoran. He glanced at the teen in front of him. Eriol had blue-black hair and thin, silver glasses that made him look more mature than geeky. He also seemed to be in good physical condition.

"So what is your next class, Li?" asked Eriol.

Syaoran looked at his schedule and said, "Physics 101."

"Ah, you're in my class. I can show you where it is if you want."

"Sure."

"Wait. What about that cousin or sister of yours?"

Syaoran suddenly stopped and groaned. "I have to find her. She's in almost all of my classes and I have to watch her," he explained to Eriol.

"Why is that?"

"Because my mother made me promise to look after her." 'And I promised myself I would too after that incident back in Hong Kong.'

*Flashback*

Syaoran quickly leapt through the trees, hoping to catch that dark aura pulsing in his mind. He dropped down from a tree and warily looked around him. No one was there. 

"Ah. Well if it isn't Li Syaoran, successor of the Li Clan leader, Li Ryuuren." [a/n-I'm not sure what Syaoran's father's name is…if anyone knows, email me]

Syaoran whirled around where the vioce was and that dark force materialized. The man, if you can call it that, was tall with dark, brooding, bloodred eyes. He wore a midnight black cloak over his flowing, tunic shirt. His pants were otherworldly looking, continuously changing colors, although never any bright colors. Dark, evil colors of every kind oozed all over his pants. He grinned maliciously at Syaoran.

"Who are you," snarled Syaoran. He held up an odufa and flashed warnings at the man.

"Why, you don't know who I am? It's Huai Dan, Lord Huai Dan to you," he replied back.

"Well, _Lord _Huai Dan, I don't know who you think you are but you will not be permitted to stay here any longer!" With that, Syaoran threw his odufa up and striked it with his Li clan sword. "Thunder, come to my aid!" Thunder zigzagged through the sky and struck Lord Huai Dan. Syaoran held his hands to his face to block the bright light and dropped it a second later. Syaoran tried to see where the dark man was but he was not where the scorch mark was.

"Looking for me?" said the lord evilly. "Look behind you."

Syaoran spun around to see the lord holding an orb of sinister blue lightening. Syaoran looked in the eyes of the evil soreror and was spellbound. He could not move. 

"Say goodbye, Li!" Lord Huai Dan heaved the immense orb in Syaoran's direction and his eyes widened when he heard Meiling's gasp.

"Nooo!!! SYAORAN!!!" She leapt out of her hiding spot behind some bushes and ran in front of Syaoran, taking the hit and freeing Syaoran from the lord's hypnosis spell. She fell to her knees and fainted, bruised and battered.

"MEILING!!!" yelled Syaoran. He picked her up carefully and placed her a safe distance away. Huai Dan could see the fire in Syaoran's eyes and knew that he had a worthy adversary. He began to laugh and smirked at Syaoran.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. He used his full powers on Lord Huai Dan calling on his strongest attack, the fiery dragon. "Fuaw Luong, hear my call! Release your fire!" Syaoran pointed his sword at the lord and out came a ferocious dragon with fire for skin. The fire breathing breathed a fireball the size of a small lake at Huai Dan. The fireball blew the lord away from the earth.

"I will be back, Li!!! Just wait and seeeee!!" cried Lord Huai Dan, becoming nothing but a small speck in the sky. 

Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief and ran over to Meiling. "Meiling! Meiling! Can you hear me?" He lifted her into his lap and patted her cheek gently. A small groan escaped her lips and Syaoran was filled with relief. "Come on, let's go home." He picked her up and walked back to the Li mansion. 'Oh, Meiling. Why did you do that? I will have to watch over you from now on.' He came upon the steps of his home, ran up the steps and opened the door. "Mother! Come quickly! Meiling was hurt!" He gently placed her on the sofa in their parlor and called his mother and sisters. They came at a run, saw the state Meiling was in, and immediately pushed Syaoran away and his mother began to heal Meiling with her healing magic.

  


 Later that night, Syaoran came back to see Meiling. She was now in her bed, sleeping peacefully. "How is she, Mother?" asked Syaoran, turning to his mother sitting beside the bed.

"She is fine now. You should be glad you brought her back when you did. She still has some bruises but othewise all she needs now is rest," replied Yeran calmly. She gracefully rose from the chair and moved toward the door. "Come, Xiolang. Let's leave her to her sleep." They left the room quietly and walked outside to the gardens. "Tell me, how was it she got like that?"

"The lord Huai Dan did this. I was prevented from moving and Meiling blocked the energy orb that was aimed at me. I think he got away. But not without injuries of his own," said Syaoran softly.

"Promise me Syaoran that you will try not to let that happen again. She was on the brink of death when you brought her back. Luckily, I was able to bring her back. I will talk to her about this but promise me that you will watch over her," said Yeran, looking at her son in the eye.

"I promise, Mother, for you and for Meiling's sake," replied Syaoran.****

*End Flashback*

            "Syaoran?" Eriol waved a hand to Syaoran's face. "Hello, are you there?"

            Syaoran snapped back to reality, looking at the hand of Eriol. "Move your hand," said Syaoran, annoyed. "Come on help me look for her." 

            "What does she look like?"

            "She's about 5"5', has a reddish amber eyes and hair up in two buns." He made gestures for every description absentmindedly and Eriol cracked up at Syaoran. "What?" snapped Syaoran, craning his neck, looking for Meiling.

            "You might want to try looking at that crowd of boys behind you," he choked out amid laughter and pointed behind Syaoran.

            Syaoran turned around and groaned. Meiling was struggling to get past all the boys crowding her, asking for her phone number. She saw Syaoran and yelled, "Syaoran, help!"

            "Stay here, Eriol. I'll be right back." Syaoran left a very red Eriol laughing his head off and walked to where Meiling was. He shoved his way through the boys, grabbed Meiling's arm and stomped away, towing a very bewildered Meiling with him. "Meiling, please. Try to stay out of trouble."

Meiling, who was about to thank him, narrowed her eyes and argued back, "Hey! That wasn't my fault. They were the ones causing _me_ trouble so just back off! I wasn't trying to do anything." She crossed her arms and looked away.

Syaoran sighed. "Look, Meiling. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm just trying to watch over you."

Meiling uncrossed her arms and threw her arms around Syaoran. "I knew you cared about me!"

"Meiling, you're choking me," said Syaoran hoarsely. "Let me go!"

"Oops! Sorry, Syaoran." She let go. "There, all better? Oh, thanks for saving me from those boys." She grinned at him.

"I hope you know I only got you away because I promised Mother I would protect you," stated Syaoran flatly.

Meiling's face suddenly fell and she began walking away.

Syaoran quickly caught up and stopped her. "Look, Meiling, I do love you…"Her face perked up. "And I know I have to marry you if I can't find my own bride, but I only love you as a brother would." At that her face fell again. Then a smile popped up. 

"Oh, Syaoran, if I didn't know better, I thought you were telling the truth, but I know you love me!" She tried to put her arms around him again but Syaoran was prepared and stepped out of the way. He looked around quickly, saw Eriol, who was still laughing, grabbed him and yelled back, "Time to get to class, Meiling. You better hurry." Before Meiling could reply, Syaoran towed Eriol away quickly by his shirt.

  


A few minutes later, Eriol and Syaoran ran into the Physics room. 

"Gomen, Minaya-san," said Eriol calmly, with a disarming smile.

"Quite alright, Hiragizawa. Just don't let it happen again. Please take your seat," replied the mahogany-haired teacher. She was really slender and seemed to radiate a peaceful yet strong aura. "Ah, looks like we have a new student. Li Syaoran is it? Please sit beside…" looks around, "Sakura Kinomoto. If you have any problems, come to me or you can ask Sakura, as she is exceptionally good at this class."

Sakura blushed when Minaya-sensei said that and ducked her head. She was not used to compliments and never knew what to say. 

"Arigato, Minaya-sensei." Syaoran bowed and went to his seat beside Sakura. 

"Hi again, Li-kun! I'm glad you're sitting next to me. I can show you around Tomoeda if you'd like. Is that ok with you?" asked Sakura, so sincerely that Syaoran's barred heart melted a little.

"O-ok. If it means that much to you."

  


            School ended and Syaoran and Meiling was just about to walk home when they heard a scream. 

            'Sakura!!' thought Syaoran. 'She's in trouble!' He burst into a run, leaving Meiling where she stood. He ran past the school gates and felt for her aura. He followed it to find Sakura struggling in the arms of a dirty, drunk man. "Let go of her!" shouted Syaoran. The drunken man looked at Syaoran and pushed Sakura to the ground. Syaoran ran at the man and roundhouse kicked him to the cement. The drunk got back up and backed away. Syaoran lifted Sakura gently and saw blood on her forehead. She was unconscious. 

            "Syaoran! What happened?" cried Meiling, who finally caught up to him. 

            "Sakura's hurt. Call the hospital." Said Syaoran grimly.

            Meiling's eyes widened at the sight of Sakura and turned around to find a payphone. She saw Tomoyo running up and yelled, "Daijoudo-san! Call the hospital. Sakura's hurt!" Tomoyo quickly got out her cell phone and called 911. "Hello? Please hurry to the Tomoeda High School. Sakura Kinomoto is hurt!" 

            The ambulance arrived within minutes and Syaoran brought Sakura to the back of the truck. "I'm riding with her," he said to Meiling and Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, tell her parents." Tomoyo nodded her head. Syaoran turned to Meiling. "Meiling, please, go home and I'll call later, ok"

            Meiling, who was going to reply otherwise, softened her eyes and said, "Alright, I will."

            Syaoran then got in the ambulance and sat next to Sakura. He picked up her limp hand. 'Oh, Sakura, please be ok. I know I don't know you well but I feel as if we're connected somehow…please be ok.' 

            And away went the ambulance, wailing its call to warn others…

  


There! First chapter done! Now please don't flame me for doing a cliffhanger. This chapter I think is long enough for a beginner like me. *Warning* I'm kind of busy a lot and I was only able to do this during my Thanksgiving vacation so please don't get mad or lose interest if I take a long time to update. So please review and I will work as hard as I can to get the next chapter out as soon as possible for a person like me can do! ^^ R&R!!! No more chapters until 10 reviews because I need to know if I should continue this story or not since it does take my time, as many of you should know. ^^ I'm sorry if I sound mean but I have to do what I think is right for my story…


	3. Mind Connections and a Shocking Discover...

Intertwining Auras

          I just wanted to say thanks to the people who actually read my first chapter…and screw the 10 reviews, I'm going to post this chappie no matter how many reviews I get, although more reviews would be nice…^^

This is a thank-you to all those who reviewed…dedicated to them:

Azure Rosas,[thanks so much for your help] Chiruri, Archangemon, Magicalfoci, Litwolf689, SSCherry Blossom II [my #1 fan lol] and mei. Your reviews gave me the inspiration to do more! THANK YOU 

          One change- thoughts will be like this _I wish for more reviews…but I'm glad some people actually did review!  Okay? _

          ~This story I planned out seems to be more complicated than I originally started out with so it's going to take me a while to think out each chapter. I brainstormed more ideas with my sister so she was a big help. J

          AND ON WITH THE STORY RITE? Wrong! Here's my talk show for today with…SYAORAN!!! My main character or like Syaoran likes to say "movie star"…

Syaoran- Hey we are movie stars! You're just jealous because you're not one of us! *Cold glare*

          Me-*sweat-drop* please Syaoran-kun don't take this out of proportion…you'll scare away all the nice fanfic readers! *puppy eyes w/ tears* You don't want to do that to me do you?

Syaoran- Ahhh! Don't look at me that way! Only Sakura can…she's too beautiful to resist when she does that…why did you have to go and make her unconscious? And why did you make me try to hate her?!? *enraged glare*

          Me-*cowers* Please PLEASE!! Dear Syaoran don't hurt me! It's part of my story…but I say you're gonna like what happens later on…*wink*

Syaoran-*blushes* H-honto?

          Me-Yep…you'll _definitely like what will happen. Trust me, you certainly will *winking furiously*_

Syaoran-*blushes tomato-red! * ehhh…*faint grin* [and with that he faints]

          Me-Oh dear, Dr. Faintalot, please come and help Syaoran. *turns to audience* Well everybody, I hope you liked the show for today and my small hint of S+S's future…although that should've been apparent that that was gonna happen anyway…but all's well that ends well! *mutters, at least most things ended well [furtive glance at Syaoran, still unconscious]* That's all for today, and we're off on Intertwining the Stars talk show, have a nice day! *broad grinJ* Have fun with this chapter!

Rated PG-13 for Syaoran's poor usage of language in this chappie.

DISCLAIMER- does it look like I own CCS? Yep, I don't so don't rub it in! ©CLAMP owns CCS.

Chapter 2- Mind Connections and a Shocking Discovery

-A couple hours after the ambulance came-

          Syaoran paced around the hospital waiting area, making the other visitors waiting dizzy. Most were already asking for painkillers because of Syaoran. _Sakura, are you better yet…this isn't good. I can't feel her aura that much. Something's wrong, I can feel it. Dammit I wish I knew where they're keeping her! I'm going to try again. He walks back to the nurse's station, determined to find out this time. "Hey, miss, can you please tell me where you are keeping Kinomoto Sakura?"_

          "I'm sorry, sir. We're not at liberty to tell anyone but family members. Are you a family member?" asked the nurse, fixing him with a stern stare.

          "No but-"

          "Well then, I can't give you her room number."

          "But I'm the one who brought her in, dammit!" With that Syaoran banged the counter with his fist. The nurse jumped back, startled. Syaoran sighed. "Look, lady, I'm sorry for causing a scene but I must go see her."

          "Sorry, I can't let you," replied the nurse firmly. Syaoran started arguing with her. 

          Meanwhile, Touya came into the waiting area looking around to find the information desk. He saw a young man arguing fiercely with the nurse. 

          "You have to let me see Sakura!"

          Touya narrowed his eyes when he heard Sakura's name come out of the boy's mouth. He walked up to Syaoran and stared down at him. "What do _you want with my sister?" he growled out, looking down on the Chinese boy._

          Syaoran just stared back at Touya coldly, sizing him up. Touya was a couple inches taller than Syaoran and very handsome, with jet-black hair and brown eyes. [a/n-Touya does have brown eyes rite?] "I'd like to see how she is doing. Who are you?" said Syaoran coolly. 

          "I'm Sakura's brother, that's who. Why do you want to see her, _brat?" asked Touya nastily, crossing his arms._

          "Because I'm the one who saved her! That's why!" said Syaoran with a chilly tone. He glared furiously at Touya, who didn't even flinch. "You owe me at least that for rescuing her from that drunken man!"

          "Well…alright but that doesn't mean I trust you. I'm coming in with you."

          "Fine!" Syaoran crossed his arms and waited.

          Touya turned to the nurse who was sweat dropping at the two young men yelling at each other. He asked quietly, "Nurse, can you tell me where Kinomoto Sakura's room is?"

          "What is your name?" asked the nurse, bewildered at the change of tone in Touya.

          "Kinomoto Touya."

          The nurse walked back around the counter and typed in Sakura's name in the computer. "She's in room 117. Please keep quiet because she has just recovered from a concussion."

          Touya bowed respectfully and said, "Arigatou, miss."

          The nurse blushed and replied coyly, "You're quite welcome, Kinomoto-kun," punctuating the _kun in his name. _

          Touya, oblivious to the young nurse's flirting, turned back to Syaoran and growled out, "You heard the nurse, now let's go."

          Syaoran said nothing but just turned in the direction of the room and walked away. 

          Touya yelled out, "Hey gaki, you better wait up or else you aren't gonna be seeing Sakura." 

          The nurse reprimanded Touya for shouting. Syaoran just smirked and kept on walking. Touya growled and stomped toward where Syaoran was walking. **__**

-Couple minutes later-

          Syaoran cautiously walked into Sakura's room, well aware that she was still sleeping. He looked around and saw that Sakura was hooked up to an IV and there was a machine that was bleeping in time with Sakura's heartbeat. He walked up to _Sakura and picked up her hand. It was still limp but it held a little more strength now and Syaoran saw her hand unconsciously hold his a little tighter. He blushed. __I hope you're getting better Sakura. Come back to us. _

          Touya, who was a few feet behind Syaoran when they were walking, stopped in the doorway and watched the little scene unfold and he decided to break it up, which was ridiculous since Sakura was still unconscious. "How is she?"

          Syaoran suddenly let go of her hand but didn't turn around. "She looks better than at first…but she's still in a slight coma from her fall on her head." _Wait, I can feel her aura…demo it's so weak. He picked up her hand again and Touya held her other hand.__ Sakura__, if you can hear me please say something. **Syaoran? Is, is that you? Sakura?! You can hear my thoughts? ****I don't know. Is this a dream? No, Sakura, this is no dream. You're in a small coma and how you can mind talk with me, I don't know. ****I-I can't get back in my body! I feel like I'm looking down at you and onii-chan… Syaoran's eyes widened. Touya looked at him and shuddered, who suddenly felt a chill pass through him. **__Sakura! Your soul is separated from your body!! **Hoee...what am I going to do? Syaoran thought he heard crying in his mind and felt extremely sad for some unknown reason. **__Listen to me Sakura! You know how to get back in your body. Think of your own thoughts! They are yours only and if you think of them they bring you closer to your physical body. **Li-kun are you sure? Positive. ****Well, okay then. Soul-Sakura began thinking of her private thoughts, ones that only she knew but unknowing to her was that every single thought she had in her head was also passed onto Syaoran's head. He saw precious moments in Sakura's life pass through his mind. He saw the day her mother, Kinomoto Nadeshiko, died. He saw the heartache Sakura went through as a little girl and for once felt compassion for this strange, magical girl. He saw many events of her life, both small and large moments in her past, which helped shape the person she is now and with each and every thought, Syaoran began to fall in love with the emerald-eyed beauty, although he didn't know for himself that he does. As more and more special memories flashed by his head, Sakura's aura began to brighten and strengthen back to her original power level. The last thought that flew through his head was the first encounter he had with Sakura, the first time their eyes met. Suddenly it struck him that Sakura thought he was special to her, too, as were many other people in her life. Tomoyo, Fujitaka, Touya, Yukito, and her many other friends all flashed by in his and her mind simultaneously. With each fleeting thought, he got to know Sakura on an intimate level and knew her better than she knew herself. Sakura's aura suddenly flared up. **__She's back! **I'm back! they thought at the same time. Sakura's eyes snapped open and met Syaoran's. **__Nani? I can still hear you? **Nani! I can still hear you? This can't be right…**Li-******kun? Nani? ****Can-can I call you Syaoran? I don't know why but I feel like I've known you for a long time… Sakura asked timidly to him. Syaoran blushed. **__I-I guess you can. But that means I call you Sakura now. Syaoran tried to keep from smiling but he was unable to hide the grin bursting to get out. __Why does it make me happy to hear her? He muttered to himself. ****__Hoee, Syaoran what did you say? __Nothing! He blushed again. __Let's see if we can end this mind-connection for now okay? ****__Hai. _

          Sakura struggled to get up from the hospital bed. "Touya, is that you?" 

          "Sakura! Kaiju, I'm glad you're ok," Touya said calmly, even though he was curious to know what went on in Sakura and Syaoran's minds as they had stared at each other.

_          Sakura turned to Syaoran and flashed him a timid smile. "Thank you for saving me…Syaoran," Sakura said softly. _

          Syaoran tried to smile and said, "Your welcome." 

          "Oh, and Touya?" 

          "Yes, kaiju?" 

          "I'm not a kaiju!" Sakura reached to Touya's side and smacked him on the head. "Mou!" 

          Syaoran sweat-dropped and fell anime-style when Sakura smacked her brother.

          "Itai! What was that for?" Touya rubbed his smarting head. "Kaiju," he muttered.

          "What did you say, _Touya?" Her eyes flashed dangerously and Touya decided to stop calling her that, for now. _

          "Nothing, dear sister, nothing," replied Touya. He began to pick her up so they could go. "Come on, little girl. Let's go home."

          "Touya! I'm not a little girl anymore and I can walk by myself!" She struggled to be released from his grip. 

          "Ok, Sakura, whatever you say." Touya dropped her back on the bed and let her try to get up on her own. "I'm going to start the car and bring it to the front of the entrance. I'll wait for you there, ok?"

          "Hai, 'nii-chan." She pushed the railing down and moved her legs to the side of the bed. "Oh, Touya can Syaoran ride with us too?" She turned to Syaoran who watched the sibling argue with remorseful eyes. "Nani? Syaoran, are you ok? Do you need a ride home?"

          "Hai, I believe so," said Syaoran. "Don't know if _he_ wants to drive me." He pointed at Touya, who had his arms crossed, ready to say no. 

But before he could, Sakura looked over at Touya and pleaded, "Onegai, 'nii-chan?" She looked at him with her best puppy-dog eyes. 

          Touya sighed and gave in. "Fine, fine. He can. But kid," Touya narrowed his eyes at Syaoran. "One wrong move and you're out of the car!" 

          Syaoran scowled and said nothing. 

          "I'm going to get the car. Meet me at the front entrance." 

          "Ok, Touya! Arigatou." Sakura waved cheerfully at Touya's retreating back. She turned to Syaoran. "Syaoran?"

          "Hai?" He walked to the other side, where Sakura was. 

          She smiled sheepishly and asked, "Can you help me get outside?"

          Syaoran fell anime-style and then got back up. 

          Sakura got on her feet carefully and took a step toward Syaoran. She wobbled precariously and fell into Syaoran. He toppled backwards and landed on his back with Sakura on top of him, her face inches away from his… "Hoee," said Sakura softly. 

          They stared at each other for a few minutes and then leapt away from each other but Sakura lost her balance again and Syaoran quickly grabbed her arms and caught her in his arms. They were blushing like crazy. 

          "Daijobu, Sakura?" asked Syaoran anxiously.

          "Hai, Syaoran-kun," replied Sakura. Syaoran let go of her but Sakura immediately put her right arm around his shoulders because she was still too weak to walk on her own. "You don't mind do you, Syaoran? I'm afraid I'm going to fall without you."

          "No, Sakura, I don't mind. I won't let you fall, I promise." 

          Sakura smiled brightly at him and giggled. "Let's go now before Touya gets worried."

          "What does he have to worry about? I'm not going to do anything," Syaoran grumbled. Sakura just laughed and started walking, towing Syaoran with her. "Hey! Wait up. You know I'm supporting your weight, don't you!? You're going to pull us both down again at the rate you're going!"

          "Oops. Sorry, Syaoran-kun. Forgive me?" she asked Syaoran, looking at him with hurt, sad eyes.

          _I'll forgive you for anything you do…nani! Where did that come from? _Syaoran shook his head and smiled at Sakura who stared at him worriedly, when he didn't respond. 

          "Hoe, Syaoran-kun, you do forgive me right?" she asked with worried eyes.

          Syaoran looked at her solemnly and Sakura began to worry even more. Suddenly Syaoran burst into laughter and said, "Hai, Sakura! Of course I do!" _Funny, I haven't laughed like that in a long time. It feels like forever but it feels right to laugh when Sakura's around._

          "Mou Syaoran! You scared me. Don't do that!" Sakura frowns at him but couldn't stop from laughing when Syaoran just kept on laughing. 

          "Ok. Come on Sakura, we better go before Touya has a fit." They walked out of the hospital room and found their way out of the hospital slowly so that Sakura wouldn't be too tired. Syaoran looked around when they stopped at the entrance of the hospital. "Sakura, you wouldn't happen to know what your brother's car looks like, do you?"

          Sakura looked around. "Hai, it's the one with the angry-looking guy in it." She pointed to Syaoran's right where a red Sedan was parked to the curb. Syaoran sweat-dropped when he saw Touya with his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face. 

          "You think he's angry at us for keeping him waiting, ne?" said Syaoran wryly. 

          Sakura giggled and replied, "I don't know. Let's go find out!" 

          "I'm not sure I want to," said Syaoran dryly.                                                                     

          They walked the short distance to the car, where a fuming Touya could be found. 

          "Hi, 'nii-chan. Sorry to keep you waiting. I needed help from Syaoran to get up from my bed. Gomen." She smiled innocently at him and gave him a hug. "Thank you for coming all this way to get me. I love you, onii-chan." 

          Touya sighed and rolled his eyes, but Sakura could see that he was trying not to smile. _Sakura, you really do know how to make my anger go away, just like okaa-san did before she died. You really are becoming a lot like 'kaa-san._ "Oh, Sakura. Ok, ok, ok. Just get in the car." Touya turned to Syaoran and pointed at him. "You. You sit in the back." 

          "Fine." Syaoran got into the backseat where all Touya's junk was. 

          "Touya, I'm gonna sit with Syaoran to keep him company, okay?" Before Touya could respond, Sakura climbed in the back after Syaoran. "We'll just have to make room, right Syaoran?"  

          Syaoran just nodded. "My apartment is the one near Seiju High. Do you know where that is?"

          "Of cours. I haven't lived here my whole life without not knowing where everything is," said Touya sarcastically. "Sheesh, chinese gakis think they know everything," he muttered. He rolled his eyes and thought-_whereever did Sakura meet this boy? Well, I'm going to have to watch him._ He turned the steering wheel towards Hinaka Apartments, where the apartment clusters were, each one of them 6-stories-high. He parked in a parking spot and turned his car off. "Gaki, which apartment building do you live in? That one?" Touya pointed to the shabbiest of the apartments. 

          "No, I don't live there, you've got the wrong one," Syaoran said coldly. "It's this one." He pointed to the middle of the apartments, the posh one where all the rich people lived. 

          "Are you sure that one's yours, gaki?" Touya said, skeptical. _Wow, the gaki must have a lot of money. _"Well, if it is then you can get out and walk the rest. The exercise will be good for you." Touya smirked. 

          Syaoran said nothing and merely opened the door. "Arigato, Sakura. See you tomorrow." He then closed the door gently, refraining himself from slamming it instead.

          Sakura and Touya watched as he went up the broad stairs leading to the sweeping apartments and saw that he really did live in the expensive apartments. 

          "Okay, Sakura, let's go." He started up the car again and went through the exit. He drove the car to their home, which only took 5 minutes. "Hey, kaiju, it's your turn to make dinner, although it might be too late." It was already 7 o'clock. 

          "'Nii-chan! Sakura no kaiju!!" Sakura pouted and crossed her arms, wishing she could stomp on his feet, which was silly since she was already 15 and would be 16 soon enough. Touya drove the rest of the way, sitting in a comfortable silence.

-Syaoran's Place-4 hours later-

          Syaoran wore his battle outfit, Chinese style, with a green orb hanging on a necklace around his neck. That was his Li Clan sword. When fully transformed, it was a magnificent long, double-edged sword that could slice through the thickest steel. A special tassel with a black opal hung on the bottom of the hilt. That opal stored Syaoran's full powers, yet unknown to him. Lately, Syaoran had noticed that from time to time that the black burst into a myriad of colors and settled back down to a dull black in a matter of seconds. _I'll have to ask Mother to send me the books in the library. I need to know why it's doing this _he thought. _It's time to go._ He picked up his lasin board and prepared to leap out his window, hoping that Meiling wouldn't follow.

          Syaoran leapt and flipped onto the ground from a five feet story building. He jumped onto the nearest tree and jumped from tree to tree, going until he reached Penguin Park. He leapt down and stared at his lasin board. _I hope this works._ He scowled. _It better work._ He closed his eyes and concentrated on the incantation:

-Powers of heaven and earth

-Grant me the light

-And find the one called the Mistress

-Aid me now…light!          {does that sound okay for his incantation?}

          A bright light shot out of the board and formed a ball of light, glowing intensely in the night sky. It flew around Syaoran a couple of times, spilling its magical dust as it flew. It took a few seconds searching for the Mistress, while emitting a brilliant golden light. The brilliant color faded as it found the Mistress and changed back to its original bright light. It floated up and down and suddenly it shot out into the star-littered sky. The search was on.

-Same time- Sakura's Place-

          _Thud._ Sakura fell safely onto the grass just below her room. _Phew, thank goodness Kero didn't see me._ She rose from her crouched position and brushed her dress. She wore a v-necked, sleeveless, pink dress, another of Tomoyo's creations, one of her best, actually. Cherry blossom petals were scattered all over the soft pink material as bunches of cherry blossoms cascaded down the dress. It was formfitting on the top but the skirt part flowed freely so that Sakura could move, as she liked. _Sorry for not telling you Kero but I need to be by myself. _Sakura pulled out the necklace where her star pendant hung. She closed her eyes and recited: 

-Ancient powers from near and far

-Release the power of the star

RELEASE!

          The symbol of the Clow formed below Sakura as she stretched her arms in front of her. The star pendant began to spin in a fast circle as it grew larger and longer. Bright light burst upon the Star staff as it finished transforming. Sakura gripped the staff and spun it around her, a familiar routine that comforted her many times before. She stopped and as quickly as she could spin the staff she whipped out a card, cried, "Fly card, release your power and give me wings, FLY!" and tapped the card with her Star staff. The beautiful pale blue bird appeared, dissolved, and particles of the card flew to Sakura and produced angel wings on Sakura. She smiled her gratitude for the wings. Sakura bent her knees and lifted herself into the nighttime sky. Her destination: Penguin Park.

-Syaoran's Search-

          He jumped and ran as fast as he could to follow the speeding ball. He sped past large trees and the Penguin playground. Suddenly he lost track of the light. Syaoran skidded to a stop and frowned. _That's never happened before._ Syaoran decided to wait for it to return to him. He walked back to the playground and sat on one of the swings.

-Sakura's Flight-

          Sakura smiled serenely as she glided across the star-studded sky. She let her hair fly loosely, different from her usual pony-tailed hairstyle. She closed her eyes and breathed in the nighttime scent. She felt rejuvenated from her accident after school and felt a lot better than she had been lately. Surprisingly, as she flew, a bright ball of light shot out in front of her and nodded itself up and down. It circled around Sakura. It seemed to Sakura that it was assessing her. She decided to stop for the moment, captivated by its glittering powder that fell as it moved. Sakura lifted her arms, trying to capture the loose particles drifting around her. She spun in a wide circle as she laughed with glee. The light looked on curiously at the laughing girl. It had never seen anything like it. It cautiously flew in front of her face and then it went to her back and nudged her, pushing Sakura forward. Sakura glanced behind her.

          "Hoe! What is it?" said Sakura, to the bright star as she called it. It nudged her again. "You want me to follow you?"

          A burst of glitter fell as it signaled its agreement with Sakura's answer. It flew forward a couple of feet and another burst of glitter followed. Sakura flapped her wings for a couple of seconds and wondered _I wonder what it wants. I guess I can follow it. What harm can it do and besides I do have my cards with me._ Sakura just started to follow it and in silent agreement, it shot off. Sakura flew as fast as she could and kept up with it. She followed it to a secluded meadow, where hundreds of wildflowers grew, surrounding a small lake. Two curved weeping willows formed an arch into the lake where it sheltered cherry blossom trees.

          "Sugio," Sakura breathed as she took it all in, from the sky above. She landed in the middle where the cherry blossoms were. Sakura just stood there, turning every so often, and suddenly came to life. She began to dance and sing. 

**_Once upon a midnight sky…_**

          The light watched for a little and then shot off looking for his master who it left behind. 

-Penguin playground-

          Syaoran sighed. _What's taking that damn thing so long?_ [OoOoh syaoran cussed! Shh!] "Oof!" A ball of bright light suddenly hit Syaoran from behind. "So, there you are. Where were you? You completely deserted me!" Syaoran crossed his arms. The light faded as Syaoran spoke. "Well…did you find the Mistress?" It brightened up again as Syaoran said that. It bobbed up and down and shot off again, to the right. Syaoran was prepared this time and followed it easily. It led Syaoran to an isolated meadow, with willows and flowers. From his view, the cherry blossoms were hidden from him, hiding behind the willows, beside the lake. The ball of light floated past the two intertwined willows. Syaoran followed suit and as he lifted the veil, he saw an angel.

**_You flew from heaven and I met you_**

**_Didn't know I'd feel this way_**

**_Never thought it could be love…_****__**

          It was Sakura. Syaoran's mouth flew open and stayed that way as he watched the heavenly Sakura dance and sing around the cherry blossoms as petals fell around her. _Is this for real?_

**_Loved the way you moved_**

**_The way your eyes sparkled in the night sky_**

**_Flying freely away from any harm_**

**_Dreaming of a full moon_**

**_First glance and I knew something changed_**

          He watched as his supposedly unemotional ball of light, floated around Sakura. It seemed that even the most impassive of magical things got caught under Sakura's innocent charm. Syaoran widened his eyes as he thought of something. _Kami! Why would this ball be around Sakura…unless **she's** the Cards Mistress! Oh, no. I need to know for sure._ Syaoran decided not to startle Sakura and walked quietly out of the shadows. But before he was out, he stepped on a twig. _Snap._

          Sakura gasped and spun around, turning her head looking for the source of the noise. "Come out and face me!" said Sakura softly. The light floated just above her head, making her look ethereal.

          Syaoran walked out with his hands in front of him. 

          "Syaoran?!" said Sakura, shocked that it was him. She blushed, remembering her dancing and singing. "How long have you been there?" she asked suspiciously.

          "Not that long but long enough to hear you sing." Sakura blushed even harder. "You're pretty good," he said gruffly. 

          "Arigato," she said looking at the cherry blossoms. 

          "Sakura?"

          She looked at Syaoran and tilted her head to the side. "Nani?" she asked, lost in her own world. 

          "Are you the Cards Mistress?" he asked abruptly.

          Sakura sharply turned her head back to Syaoran and narrowed her eyes, uncannily like her brother just then. "Why do you ask?"

          "Because that thing that's above you lead me to you." He pointed to his magical creation, which seemed to take a liking to Sakura rather than him. [Well, gee I wonder why? rolls eyes at Syaoran's rigid pose.] 

          Sakura widened her eyes. "You mean _you_ made that?" said the shocked Sakura. "I thought only Eriol-kun knew how to do that," Sakura mumbled to herself but Syaoran heard her anyway.

          "WHAT! You mean to tell me that you're not the only one that knows about your powers?" Syaoran crossed his arms and waited. 

          Sakura nervously stepped back and said, "Hoe…Umm, no?"

          "Who else knows?"

          "Well, there's Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan, Kero-chan, Yue, and that's it. Oh and I think onii-chan might suspect something," she said, putting up a finger for everyone she knew that knew. "No one else. Don't worry I trust them with my life. They're all close friends."

          "Oh…well…then, I guess it's okay," said Syaoran, trying not to burst out with a lecture of why no one should know, to someone he barely knew. 

          Sakura's eyes brightened. "Would you like to try flying?" Before Syaoran could protest, Sakura closed her eyes and thought _Fly, could you please give Syaoran wings, like me?_ She concentrated very hard for this was her first time asking her cards for something without the use of her staff. It wasn't working until something clicked in her mind and she relaxed. Sakura reached within her soul and felt for the part of her heart that was filled with magic. She grabbed it and again asked _Fly, please grant Syaoran wings._ Sakura's eyes snapped open. She raised her hands and let the magic flow out of her fingertips. It surrounded Syaoran and enveloped him in a soft light. It whirled away and left Syaoran with a pair of wings as majestic as Sakura's. Sakura grinned at Syaoran when she saw it worked. "Yatta! I did it!" 

          "What do you mean you did it?" said a preoccupied Syaoran, struggling with the new weight on his back. "I thought you knew how."

          "Well, I do. But this is the first time I ever did it without my staff! Isn't that something to celebrate about?" Sakura giggled when she saw Syaoran trying to adjust to the wings. She ran up to him and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's fly!" She took off with Syaoran in tow. "Just let it come to you," she yelled to him.

          Syaoran stopped struggling and closed his eyes. _Oh man, I'm in the sky! Flying of all things! _Again, he tried to use his wings. Unexpectedly his wings twitched and Syaoran moved his wings. He concentrated and then he was flying! Syaoran opened his eyes and looked around in amazement. His eyes stopped on Sakura who was looking right back at him still holding his hand. He smiled at her.

          "You should smile more often, Syaoran-kun. I like it," said Sakura with a heartwarming smile.

          "I never had a reason to smile before," he said. "And I never flew with wings before either."

          Sakura just laughed and kept on flying.

-Penguin Park-

          A man looked up from his walk and saw these two teenagers flying…with wings. He rubbed his eyes and thought,_ Man I should really get glasses. I'm seeing things. _

There ya go! Another chapter finished and done with! I'll be back as soon as possible w/ another chapter but it might take a while. For this month and the next I'll be busy with the play I'm in. [pit orchestra] "Guys & Dolls" But who knows…if I get reviews and I get inspired enough you'll be reading the next chapter soon enough ^_~ 


	4. Part I History of Darkness

Intertwining Auras!

          Hi, minna-san!! Wow it sure has been a while hasn't it? Well I'm writing another chapter and I hope that it makes up for not updating for so long. I guess you can thank Maurynna and her fanfic-Clow Reed's Mistake- for helping me to start another chapter! ^^ it's really good and I definitely recommend it. Oh and to Litwolf689, he didn't "see" her capturing the cards because even though Syaoran could see many of the events in her life, the cardcaptoring was something that Sakura had to tell Syaoran herself. And about the song/poem, I made it. I needed something that would fit nicely with what was going on and I couldn't find any song to go with it so I decided to make it up. I'm very glad you liked it!! Many thanks to: **Chiruri, Archangemon, AZURE ROSAS, MagicalFoci, LitWolf689, SS Cherry Blossom II, and Rankane4.** Hehe come to think about it that's not many people but they are the best 'cause they review!! ~*hugs them all*~ ARIGATO! 

NEWS FLASH!~ I thought up a penname for myself^^ Kirei-Yume- I think it would mean beautiful dream but I'm not quite sure but *warning* this isn't a permanent thing until I get that verification email, okay?

~ Intertwining the Stars ~ (good name. ne?) 

[t.v. turns on]

          Me- Helloooo!! Welcome to In-Ter-Twining the Stars!!! Today we have the ever-so-mysterious Eriol Hiragizawa and his lovely companion, Tomoyo Daidouji! Hello Eriol-chan and Tomoyo-chan! Please, seat yourself.

          Eriol- Excuse me but…we already _are_ sitting. *sweat-drop* 

          Me- *falls off chair*………..*crawls back up* hehe well so you are! Okay then back to the punchline! Wait I mean back to the show!

          Tomoyo- Kirei-Yume, are you sure you're fine?

          Me- *exasperatedly* YES I'M FINE! 

          ~Tomoyo jumps up in fright and lands on Eriol~

          Eriol- well I'm hoping that you stay there Tomoyo-chan. *wink*

          Tomoyo- *blushes* then…-Well do you want me to? Huh, Eriol-kun? *turns to straddle Eriol*

          Eriol- *gulps* We-we-well, um-um-um, Kirei-chan, HELP!!

          Me- *grins devilishly* Hmm? Yes Eriol, is there a problem? *blinks innocently*

          Eriol- YES!

          Me- *looks over at Tomoyo who winks at Kirei-chan* Well I don't see a problem. You aren't comfortable?

          Tomoyo- *eyes fill with tears* Eriol-kun, you don't want to kiss me?

          Eriol- *whispers* oh, no she's crying…* N-n-no, WAIT, I mean y-yes I do but *whispers* not in front of **her**. 

          Tomoyo- *giggles*

          Me- HEY!! I heard that! Okay that's it get off my show! NOW! you do not insult the great Kirei-Yume!! Off and say sorry or I'll rewrite the script and delete the two of you and trust me you don't want me to do that! You will be very sorry if you don't apologize and I keep you in the story! *rants and raves on and on and on…*

          Eriol&Tomoyo- Gomen nasai!!! Gomen nasai!!! Onegai! Forgive us! *bows*

          Me- *calms down* Phew…okay apology accepted. Oh oh! Time's up for the show today! Gomen for my guests' episode there…*mumbles*and mine. That's all for today! Enjoy the sho-I mean enjoy the chapter! Hehe *rubs back of head* *mutters* Buh-Bye! 

          ~after the people leave~

Eriol&Tomoyo- *tiptoe tiptoe*Shhh!!

          Me- Wait just a second there!!! 

          Eriol&Tomoyo- Uh, oh.

          Me- *smiles a half-smile* We need to have a little chat. Let's go.

          Eriol- *laughs nervously* About what?

          Me- I think you know what! Baka, you ruined my show today!! Tomoyo, what was that lap-dance all about? Trying to seduce Eriol in front of my viewers? 

          Tomoyo- Umm no?

          Me- *vein pops out of head* Why I oughta- *advances toward Tomoyo*

          Eriol- Kirei-chan?

          Me- *turns on him* What?!

          Eriol- *sweat-drop* Camera's still on.

          Me- *eyes pop out* Nani!??! *head swivels around* heh-heh-heh-hehe- buh-bye! *runs off*

          Eriol- *relieved sigh* thank goodness for that camera.

          Tomoyo- You said it Eriol-kun! Now let's go have some REAL fun. *smiles brightly*

          Eriol- *nosebleed* Wha-wha-wha-what?

          Tomoyo- *smacks his head* Hentai! Not that kinda fun! Baka! *stomps off*

          Eriol- Tomoyo-chan! Matte! Gomen!! *hehe, soo beautiful when she's angry*

~"And with that ends the show," said Syaoran. *grins* "Hope you enjoyed this deleted tape. Ja."~

[t.v. mysteriously turns itself off]

Disclaimer- do not own. stop. Do not sue. stop.

Chapter 3- Part I- History of Darkness

          In a mysterious, dark cavern, a faint, lonesome candle burns in the engulfing darkness. *poof* The light abruptly went out. Suddenly, a light in the darkness appears again, this time moving as it burned. Lord Huai Dan's face appeared in the torch's dim light. It was a ghastly sight, for this young man's face was handsome yet so filled with his lust for power that it made him seem cruel, the very essence of evil. How a face could be so striking yet so evil was what the power of greed can do. But before this life of power and magic, Huai Dan was a man of honor. He was chivalrous, a man of his word. That was all before he stumbled into the world of dark magic, before he came upon this very cavern. Filled beyond comprehension with the ancient texts of former wizards, warlocks, witches, sorcerers, sorceresses, and even…Clow Reed's most valuable and powerful spelled books of magic. After that fateful day, Huai Dan's life changed forever. This is his story.

-The Path-

          When he was naught but a little boy, he was good, innocent. Never caused trouble for anyone or made mischief. Rather, he was a quiet, small boy, shy, yet he had many friends that he wasn't aware of. Always there to give a helping hand, to stop a fight from happening between friends. He lived in a secluded area in China around the time after Clow Reed passed away. The village, Xiefa, filled with peace and wonder, was hidden from view and not very well known and so was an ideal location for the mystical and magical to hide their most precious books in a safe haven, where hopefully it would be protected and unknown to anyone but them…

-small home far off from the cavern-

          "No one will ever be able to find this forbidden library," said the sickened and frail Clow Reed, to his ever-faithful guardians, the ferocious Keroberos and the deadly angel, Yue from his bed. "It is…hidden from view of curious eyes, save…for an unsuspecting young man. When the day comes that he should…appear, you, Keroberos…and you, Yue, must search out the two legendary…saviors. They…are the only ones strong enough…and the only pair of…soul mates, in this galaxy…You two and my…later self must help them fulfill…their destiny…to save the world when the day that the Lord…of Evil…sets foot in this…library…" And those were his last words before Clow breathed his last breath and a healthy baby boy was born…

-18 years later-

          A young eighteen-year-old Huai Dan ventured further into the vast forest just beyond his home in Xiefa. Not understanding why he wanted to go "on a hike", he went on, talking to himself to keep away feelings of being lost from entering his mind. 

_          Why am I doing this? I believe I'm losing it _thought Huai, as he walked cautiously through the quiet forest. _There cannot be anything in this ridiculously gigantic forest that's worth anyone's attention._

          "Strange. There's no sound…anywhere," remarked Huai to himself, as he walked the path toward his future. 

-couple hours later-

          Huai stumbled on a tree root. "Oof!" and he fell flat on his face. "really, this is ridiculous," he complained as he picked himself up. "I'm as lost as a chick without its mother and it's not like I can just go up to a woodland animal and say 'can you show me the way out of this wretched forest?' He kept on walking past the bubbling brook and the draping weeping willows. "Well…I have to say, this place _is_ astounding." He paused a moment and snorted. "however did _I _manage to find this? I don't think- oh…" 

Huai stopped in front of a massive cave opening. "How odd. Whatever is this doing here? In the middle of nowhere, no less." Huai looked up and down, inspecting the opening. "Well, since I'm here and it seems harmless enough, I may as well go in and explore a bit." He turned around, looked at a tree and nodded. Huai went up to it and broke off a sturdy-looking branch. "Now, for some light." He patted his trouser pockets and exclaimed, "Drat! I know I brought some tinder along with me." He searched his hidden tunic pocket and with an "Ah-ha!" he triumphantly held up a stone and tinder. Huai expertly struck the stone, causing a spark to catch onto the branch. "There!" He smiled and prepared himself to walk into the cave. 

          The sounds of his footsteps echoed through the tunnel. Darker and darker it got, until the only source of light was Huai Dan's flickering torch, which was soon to be burned out. _Damn, the light's disappearing…I have to think of something, but what?_ thought Huai frantically. _Wait. What's that I see?_ "A light!" cried Huai out loud. He dropped the extinguishing torch and ran toward the beckoning light, mesmerizing Huai with its brightness. Suddenly, Huai was flooded with light coming from all directions. He hurriedly covered his eyes. "AHHH!!!! I'M BLIND!!!" wailed the startled Huai Dan. (a/n^_^;; a bit dramatic isn't he?) After a few moments, he cautiously moved his hands away and blinked. "Sugio…" breathed the amazed Huai. 

Thousands upon thousands of books everywhere, stacked up into the highest corner down to the very floor. It was a huge, colossal library, filled beyond capacity. As he gazed around, he spotted a recliner, only one, beside a fireplace and a small lamp table. _Beautiful. However this is extremely strange. There is no one here yet there sits a chair as if it's meant for only one person to be here…phew I do think that I need a rest. That walk really tired me out for some reason._ With that thought in mind, he headed toward the recliner, ready to take a little nap and relax. He eased himself onto the comfy recliner. "Ahhhh," he sighed, smiling contently. _After this, I'll try to find my way back home…_And he nodded off, dreaming.

~_Dream Sequence_~

          _"What? Where am I?" Huai rubbed his eyes and blinked. "AHHH!!!" _(he says that a lot, ne? ._.)_ Huai rose up from the cold, bare ground._ _He looked around and found that he was in an underground tunnel, again. "Why does this happen to me?" he said mournfully. "Well, I guess I'll just see what's here." He began walking when suddenly he fell. "Whoa! Whoops!" He rubbed his legs, which felt tingly. "Ow." Huai felt around on the ground and picked up a long, sturdy stick, sufficient to Huai as a walking stick. Huai groaned as he rose again, happy to get away from the cold, cold ground.  He slowly made his way toward whichever way he was walking. It didn't matter much to him at the second. He just wanted a way out of the hell-tunnel he was in. _

_Huai was in an extremely tight situation because the tunnel was so small and cramped. He started crawling because there was almost no room to walk anymore. The hole got smaller and smaller until Huai felt like he was going to faint at any given second. He only kept crawling toward where ever he had to go…which he did not know where. All of a sudden, he fell on his stomach. "Aargh," he said. He picked himself up and saw that the hole had widened considerably. He rubbed his head, shaking away the dizzy, faint feeling in his head. Huai gazed at the site before him. It was the same library he was just in except this time it was filled with not only books but dozens of people in strange-looking clothes. _

_Some were wearing long, dark cloaks over tunics of many colors and tight pants. Others took to wearing clothing of their own designs. There were elegantly dressed women with swept up purple, blue, black, or pink hair. There were even beasts, magnificent lions to regal dragons of every size. But one in particular stood out from the rest and Huai noticed him immediately. He wore a dark blue cloak with a collar up to his neck and a long navy blue magician's gown. There was a star symbol on the back of his cloak but that was all. It was very simple yet there was an aura around him that seemed to pull every man, woman, and beast in that room toward him. All seemed to gravitate to him. It was his magic and sense of kindness that drew people to him._

_Huai started walking toward him, trying not to bump into anyone when he tripped and bumped into…nothing. "NANI?!?" Huai lifted his hand to the nearest person and saw his own hands pass through her. "Oh, my LORD!!" He scrambled onto his feet and wildly flailed his hands everywhere. He became so disturbed that he crazily ran in all direction, becoming agitated to the point of unconsciousness. **Stop.** A voice suddenly appeared in his head.** I must say, watching you may be amusing but in the end, it would do you no good to be unconscious in your dreams.**_

_ "Who are you?! What are you doing in my head?" cried the troubled Huai Dan. He gripped his head and tried to cover his ears, to no avail._

_ **I am the one you see before you. **_

_Huai jerked up and saw that he was standing before the man whose aura was so strong, so alluring._

**_Time has stopped for the moment while I have a chat with you, young boy from another time. _**_The man looked amused and calm, as if he knew this was going to happen._

_ "Where am I? Why am I transparent? How can no one se me?" demanded Huai, who finally looked a bit saner after his little episode. [well wouldn't you act a bit crazy if no one could see or hear u?] _

**_Patience, Huai Dan. _**

_Huai looked suspiciously at the cloaked man standing in front of him. "How is it you know my name?" inquired Huai, circling the man warily. _

**_Oh, I know many things. More than you could ever imagine possible. The past, the future, even now. I see all. I am Clow Reed. _**

_Huai gasped. He heard of this man before. Many in stories told to little children as bedtime stories. The blue magician, all-powerful and all-knowing. "Y-y-your Clow REED?" _

**_Yes._**

_Clow looked at Huai in amusement when his eyes bulged out at the fact that standing before him was the most notorious magician of all time, doing good yet shrouded in mystery. No one knew his origins or of his livelihood. Not even where he lived. "W-what do you want with me?" _

**_Ah but that is a good question. What do I want with you? That shall be determined after I find out a few things._**

****_"Like what?" asked Huai skeptically. _

**_Why are you here? No one knows about this rendezvous. However did you find your way into this meeting?_**

_ "Well, um." Huai started babbling about a big library and a small tunnel. _

_Unknowingly to Huai, Clow knew the answers to his own questions. He knew everything about this young man. Except for one crucialfact. One that even Clow could not guess. Even the powerful Clow Reed didn't know everything…_

_-This is the man who could end the whole world, as Clow knew it. Magic could be wiped out forever. For this is the prophesy of the Oracle. Written in the Book of Prophesies, untold to all but the most powerful magicians -_

In the world where good meets evil

The time will come when Magic will disappear

The man who walks into a land of knowledge

Shall have the power

To destroy the Magical world

Two souls to save this world

Two to balance out evil

Two lives brought together in times of need

Will they realize their destiny

And become one

Before it is too late?

          ± That is the words of the Oracle, who answers a question with not an answer but another question. A riddle within a riddle. ±

**_Come with me. _**_Clow interrupted Huai's nonsensical words and walked toward a recliner and a small lamp table that suddenly appeared. **Do you recognize this setting? **_

_          "I'm sleeping there! Or I was sleeping there?" Huai said, confused. He distinctly remembered falling asleep there and as he expected, there he was asleep. "What? But…how? I know I was there but I'm here too? How can I be in two places at once?" With every word Huai spoke he became more perplexed and befuddled. _

_          Clow chuckled and put up a hand. **Do not get yourself too worked up about that. Did you know that you're in a dream state right now? But you are here now and that is all that matters. **Clow raised his hand again and two more chairs materialized. He sat down and gestured with a hand. **Please sit. I advise it. **_

_          Huai sat down. Every now and then he would sneak a peek at his sleeping form in another chair. To him it was quite a shock to his system and Huai was to the point that he thought nothing could surprise him anymore. Unfortunately he was wrong. There were more surprises to come for him._

_          **Are you aware of the fact that magic is real? **_

_          "M-maybe."_

_          **Hmm you are not sure that it is real but you wish it with all your heart that it is, correct? **Clow half-smiled at the speechless guy. **Did you know that you too have magic inside of you waiting to get out? **_

_At that Huai choked. "WH-WHAT??"_

**_Yes Huai, even you have magic. I can teach it to you too. For you are unusually very conscious of the spiritual and the auras around you. That is why you are so adept at everything. Once you learn something you never forget. It becomes a part of you. Not everybody has that ability to learn and adapt so well. Would you like to know how to do magic? I can test you to see what you might know deep down inside of inside. _**

****_"Honto? Can you?" Huai breathed out. He was the picture of amazement. Huai was one of the few in his village who did not despise magic or the likes of magic. He always wondered why his people were like that. When he was younger, he asked why they don't and it seemed as if they all gave the same answer, "It is nothing. Just old superstition of ours." It never made sense to him. The villagers weren't telling him everything and he knew it. And now he was about to do what no villager has ever dared do before, learn it._

**_Yes but not much. I cannot hold these people in this time forever. _**

_Huai snapped out of his reverie. "OH! They're still there!"_

_Clow stared at Huai and sweat-dropped. He just shook his head and sighed._

_"What do we start with?" _

**_But this is on one condition. You must never, ever return to this area. It is forbidden._**__

_Huai looked at Clow, surprised. "Nani? Why?"_

**_That is none of your concern. Do you swear never to come here again?_**

_"Yes I do. I swear it on my honor." He knelt down and put his right hand on his heart. _

**_Very well. Rise. _**_Clow put a hand on Huai's shoulder. **Now we begin.**_

_"What do I do first?" asked Huai excitely._

**_We meditate._**

_At that, Huai fell anime-style. After a few moments, he picked himself up.     _

_Clow looked at Huai solemnly. **Did you expect to use magic right away? That would be the biggest mistake ever to do that. You would die for you do not know how to control your magic...No matter how little you have, you must know how to control it and understand it before you can even do a simple spell. **Clow said that gravely, knowing the consequences of letting an untrained novice use a spell. _

_With every word Clow said, Huai became increasingly aware of what he was getting into. Once he begins, there was no looking back. Huai's face took on the look of a determined soldier, fighting till his last breath. He would not give up. This was what he dreamed of ever since he was a little boy. Now he was given the chance to learn, his only chance. This was a challenge Huai could not resist. "Let's…let's get started then." _

_Clow nodded, knowing that what Huai learned, he would never forget._

_For the next 24 hours, Clow taught Huai how to meditate. He noticed that Huai did not take long to understand the concept of reaching into himself and finding the part of himself that was his core, his soul, his magic. Huai conquered this concept quickly and as soon as he did, he felt a whoosh go through is very being. Huai suddenly felt light-headed. Clow explained to him that that feeling was his magic being awakened inside of him. This feeling was new…For the first time in Huai's life, he felt alive. Like he was finally set free. He loved the feeling, this swept up and exhilarating adrenaline. He breathed it all in. _

**_Now try and put that magic in you into a small object. Something that you know very well. Contain that magic for as long as you can. _**__

_Without opening his eyes once, Huai pictured a katana, his favorite sword that he was extremely skilled at using. He pulled all the magic within him into the small, slender sword, storing every bit of magic he could find into it. He firmly kept the magic from escaping, concentrating his will into keeping it contained. _

_Clow watched over his pupil, marveling at the ease Huai had handling his magic. He never saw anything like it. Huai didn't even break a sweat, unlike the others Clow knew who couldn't last this long without sweating._

_This lasted for many hours of the time they spent in meditation. Finally Clow spoke up._

**_It would be wise of you to come to an end, young one. Let the magic out slowly and evenly. Control its flow out of the katana. Be sure that you let it know that you control it. Otherwise your very own magic could corrupt you._**

_Huai reluctantly let it go. He did not want to let it go. He wanted this feeling to stay within him forever and never leave. _

_Clow saw the reluctance in Huai's face and knew that he had to say something to the 18-year-old. **Right now you may be feeling as if you don't want to let it go. **Huai flickered his eyes in response and let Clow continue. **But you must know, the magic you have is not very much. I can see it myself. However the amount you have is good for doing simple spells like conjuring wind, water, and fire. **_

_"I see," said Huai. He hung his head in disappointment. _

**_Do not be sad. You should be glad to have every bit of magic you have. It is a part of you. Cherish it. But, this you must know. In order to control your magic, you must have a strong will and you must fight the urge to want more magic. And never, ever try to learn more than you should. It would either corrupt you or kill you. _**

_Huai nodded solemnly. They continued with the lessons._

-at the same time-

          Bright, deadly flames licked at the thatch houses of Xiefa. Panic and fear struck the hearts of the Xiefans. Men and women tried their hardest to douse the inferno while children cried for their mommies and old people attempted to move their feeble bodies to safety away from the conflagration. Young men helped the adults while young women rounded up the children to take them to the meadows. 

          Soon enough, things became placid and calm after they extinguished most of the fire. Leaders emerged from this disaster and they all fought to organize the village in the best way possible. They formed a council where they would decide what to do.

They lost their only home. It would take them years to rebuild their finely structured, beautiful, and comfortable thatched homes. Meanwhile they would have to build temporary homes. That would be easy to do. However, they worried, for these homes would not be able to provide much warmth during the winter, which was coming soon enough. 

In a tavern, 20 men were convened there in hopes of making a decision that would benefit their people. Cries and shouts were heard all over the room.

An elderly man stood up and said in a sonorous voice that projected through the entire room. "SILENCE!" All the men quieted down immediately. This elder man was much respected in the village, acknowledged and loved by all. His name was Hong Chen. "We shall begin this meeting properly and orderly. Who shall speak first?"

One man boldly stood up. "We will kill the enemies who sought to destroy our land and people!!" cried Dong Luo, a man noted for his fearsome sword skills and his strategic mind.  

"No, that is unwise. It is for the best that we do not in anyway make any unnecessary enemies. Dong Luo, we are a peaceful people. We do not make rash decisions. We will do what we can to repair our fair village and restore it to its former status," replied a man quietly, sitting in a corner. All eyes turned to him. It was Dao Wong. Piercing, slate-gray eyes stared into the men of Xiefa. Raven-black hair pulled back into a loose braid hung over his shoulder. The enigmatic man rose up regally and stood before his people. 

"Then what do you propose we do that, _Wong_?" sneered Luo. 

"We let the people decide. It is their home and ours. We cannot have a meaningful meeting without _all_ the people of Xiefa. I propose that we call a village congregation in order to make a fair and honest decision." Having said his part, Dao walked past his fellow men and went out the door with but not a sound. 

The councilmen were stunned. Never in their whole lives had they seen and heard Dao Wong speak as much as a sentence, much less a whole speech. Wong was a quiet man, brooding and forever researching whatever he could get his hands on. Village women gossiped about this strange man who mysteriously came into their village one day and never left. Young women sought after him. Dao Wong was not without strength or good looks. With his clear, gray eyes, a smooth face, a chiseled chin, and a great body physique, he was a handsome man of twenty, although he was seemingly unaware of the looks women gave him wherever he went. Many Xiefan men chose to ignore the fact that Wong could probably defeat them all in battle with only one hand and no weapons. Jealous, awed, or merely frightened of the man, the villagers discreetly left Wong to his own doings. Wong only passed by the village once or twice a day, searching for the most peculiar items. He chose not to live within Xiefa. For whatever reasons, he would not say. Intelligent and shrewd, Wong was not a man to cross.

"Well then, men! Gather up the people and we shall have our "proper" meeting," commanded Chen. Everyone suddenly started moving again, doing their assigned tasks. Chen carefully rose up from his chair. He was not young anymore and he knew it. Soon enough he would have to step down from his duty as the Clan Leader and he would have to pick a man to succeed him. There were many men and young men vying for his approval. However, Chen's mind was made up. He thought of all men in his village and could think of no one but Huai Dan as leader even if he was only a child to the standards of the men. Eighteen was an age to find oneself and a beloved. It would be difficult to name Huai as future Clan Leader. There would be opposition, which was expected. 

Chen crossed to the window that overlooked the village square. He heaved a great sigh. "Wherever is Huai Dan? He should have returned to the village by now. He must have been caught up with something," mused Chen. "That boy gets distracted so easily more often than not. Sometimes I wonder how he ever passed the Szojuku Test at the age of 13, the youngest ever to do so. However, there's something about Huai that I can see…he's not like anyone in this village or anyone I've ever encountered. There's only one other man I know of like Huai and that's Dao Wong, who is an enigma in itself." Chen pondered over the two different young men. He put his hands in his long sleeves, much like a kimono. "Well, I suppose I should head over to the village huts and see how the people are faring." 

-Huai Dan-

**_Your lessons are finished, Huai Dan. You may stop. _**_Clow Reed searched the young man's face and nodded, satisfied with what he saw in Huai. **I must admit you have been one of the quickest students I have ever had. I truly enjoyed teaching you. Thank you.**_

_"Iie, I should be thanking you. Clow Reed, I am honored that you have taught me what you have. I will never forget what you've taught me. Domo arigato." Huai Dan bowed._

**_Spoken like a true leader. _**_Clow smiled. **I should hope that you've learned well. Now let me say something to you man-to-man and not as teacher-to-student. Are you willing to listen to me?**_

_"Of course, Clow," Huai said, surprised at what Clow Reed was asking for. "What is it you need to say?"_

**_Listen carefully. You do realize that this library is full of fascinating books of magic and sorcery, correct? _**__

_Huai nodded cautiously. _

**_Huai Dan, you must swear to me that you will never return to this library. It is forbidden do so. Consider this, no one was allowed to enter in the first place. This is the first that someone has been able to set foot in here. That is why it is dangerous for you to return a second time. You would not be allowed. The entire forest would turn against you in a mere second. Swear to me that you will not return. _**__

_Huai Dan opened his mouth. "I sw-."_

_Clow Reed raised his hand to stop him. **Wait. **Clow whispered a spell that Huai Dan could not hear. **Go ahead. On your honor, you will keep and hold this oath. **_

_"I swear on my honor as a swordsman, I will never set foot in this library ever again, never to return." As Huai recited the oath, lightening struck the ground before him. Huai flew back unconscious from the near impact of the lightening bolt. _

_Clow Reed slowly brought his hands together and said, "_Sacramentum!_" **Forgive me for doing this. I cannot allow the slightest chance of your return. I do not know why but I have to be cautious. There is an unusual aura surrounding you that had not caught my eye earlier. Be it with the gods to protect you and your loved ones from the one that can do the most harm. **With that, Clow sent his magic to Huai, creating a whirlwind around Huai. The wind spell whirled him out of the space he met Clow, into his real body, out of the library and to the forest edge. Not a thing was disturbed as it went by. It gently set Huai down on the ground a half a mile before Xiefa. Quietly as a mouse, it dissipated into nothing. _

-15 minutes later…-

The unconscious Huai, lying there vulnerably, was found by a strange, black creature. It slid over to Huai, looking over the slumped figure curiously. It gave a rasping cackle as it got a gleam in its beady, red eyes. Slowly, it oozed its way onto Huai's body. Its inky body seeped into Huai's skin as it gradually disappeared…into Huai's body. It lay dormant inside Huai, glad to have found a human host, waiting for the right moment to attack. There was no worry for the black creature called the Imoutaz, for it would not have to wait for long…

DONE!!! I'm sorry if you were expecting S+S. Gomen nasai ne*bows* I hope you still liked this chapter though because it's one of my better ones, I think. Anyway this is just part one of Huai Dan's story, then we'll be getting back to S+S AND E+T. Plenty in store for the two unsuspecting couples of my. "Ohohoho." 

p.s.- GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN for being such a lousy updater-!!! I just didn't have time or was too tired to do it. I hope this makes up for it^_^

if you want me to add you to my email addy so I can notify you when I update, please give me your addy in your review. Domo arigato! 


End file.
